


Dancing with Death

by cutestghoul



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Dabi is Bad at Feelings (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, DabiHawks Week 2020, F/F, F/M, Flirty Takami Keigo | Hawks, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Murder, Opposites Attract, Past Relationship(s), Pining Dabi (My Hero Academia), Pining Takami Keigo | Hawks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Soft Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Takami Keigo | Hawks is a Little Shit, pining shigaraki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutestghoul/pseuds/cutestghoul
Summary: The apprentices of love and death come across one another at the council of the Gods and an unlikely friendship blossoms.Dabi, an immortal who is hollowed from within.Hawks, an immortal who blazes with passion and arrogance.Meet in the middle, where Love and Death dance a dangerous game. Where Darkness calls to Light and Death falls to love.
Relationships: Chisaki Kai | Overhaul/Kurono Hari | Chronostasis, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Todoroki Natsuo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I know it's been a while since I updated dancing with death but 2020 really kicked my butt when it came to writing. I'm finally back to doing so and so I am re-uploading because I am making subtle changes. The original version will still remain posted but I will be making changes because well, it's been a while and my writing style has changed a bit. Therefore I want Dancing with Death to flow beautifully. I thank all of you new or old readers for following my story.

_"Love knows no difference between life and death. The one who gives you a reason to live is also the one who takes your breath away."_   
_Mirza Asadullah Khan Ghalib_

"My Lord,"

The shadowed immortal turned in the direction of the high pitch voice that carried from the now opened doors to his chamber, his attire consisted of well-ironed black slacks paired with a tight fitted dress shirt that he hadn't yet buttoned. The dark purple tone of his ruined flesh on full display to his visitor, the bit that wasn't usually displayed above the neck.

"Himiko, what is it?" he replied in his usual cool tone.

The male's electric blue eyes didn't settle on the small figure that hovered near the doorway, instead, it went to his reflection observing the steel that had been embedded in his burnt skin.

"It's nothing of great importance sir, just that –"

The blonde was silenced by a single raised hand, Dabi's attention now on the female who had spoken. "If it isn't anything of importance then why are you interrupting me? I do have a time limit, the last thing I need is to deal with an irritated Zeus."

Himiko blushed, her gaze had fallen on the onyx marbled floor beneath her bare feet as the apprentice of the God of Death regarded her. Dabi didn't have a desire to bed every living creature who wandered past him as the King of Olympus, Zeus did. The man never really acknowledged sexual desires, never truly crossing his thoughts, but it didn't mean he didn't engage in such actions or he didn't admire the raw beauty of other bodies.

The male had always found anatomy aesthetically pleasing, and due to their servants wearing little to no clothing at all he allowed himself to admire such. Dabi's gaze trailed down the easy slope of the woman's collared neck, a pet owned by a superior being. In a way, he too was also a pet.

Dabi eyed the swollen mounds of uncovered breasts and the slightly rounded canvas of her abdomen. Himiko like most of their servants only wore their uniform of long indigo, silk skirts that exposed only their steel anklets. He couldn't desire anyone, still, he craved the touch and sense of feeling he got whenever he shared a bed with the woman.

The control and domination made the male feverish who had forgotten all emotion countless ages ago. Dabi had taken Himiko countless times, the woman never protested. She enjoyed the roughness and cruelty that he had always used with her.

"I just wanted to wish you the best of luck, I know how much you detest these meetings."

Himiko's voice was now much quieter than what she had greeted him with, Dabi who had crossed the space between them towered over the woman, a scarred hand slid up the soft alabaster hew of her skin, fingers brushing over her navel and up each ridge of her rib cage.

"I don't need wishes of luck; the gods are the ones who should be gathering those as preparation for an evening spent with me."

The raven-haired male leaned low, his lips grazing the shuddering females' ear a low rubble of laughter escaped his throat. Dabi had closed his hand into a fist, the steel staples now passing over Himiko's aroused nipple. The desperate whimper that left the female made his chest swell with something like rage. How easily she would give herself to death.

Dabi never understood others' obsession nor attraction to him. It was sickening and pathetic. Why would you give away life to feel as he felt every day? Hollow. His hand moved at a godly speed, closing around the blonde's neck as he squeezed enough to make the other gasp. The way her golden hues watched him; pupils dilated with pure lust-fueled his anger further.

"This sick attraction you feel for me is displeasing and disgusting," He sneered, pulling away from her all at once, attention now back on his reflection, long slender fingers buttoned the open shirt. When he realized the female hadn't taken his words as an obligation to leave his presence, he addressed her once more.

"You may go," He demanded, and the female was gone before he had finished dressing, running a single hand through the messy raven hair that adorned his head. The male adjusted the dark trench coat that matched with the rest of his ink-black clothing.

Dabi made for the exit of his chambers, glancing once at the small, tattered photograph near his vanity of a boy in his prime of adolescence. Hair the color of those obnoxiously sweet striped candies, the boy in the photo bore an easy smile, and one eye that resembled those of the immortal.

A strange feeling filled him, something he rarely felt anymore. His emotions had gone numb after years spent serving his Lord Thanatos in Tartarus, but he could feel something whenever he saw that photo.

_Here we go... Wish me luck little brother._

* * *

Olympus was as glorious as it always was, stone columned buildings littered the lush landscape. Every corner was decorated with flowers. Hibiscus, Poppy, Roses, and Irises. The sickly-sweet scent of nectar and ambrosia filled the air along with the roast of different meats. The Olympians were many things, but they knew how to throw a celebration and Dabi had to give credit where credit was due.

Nymphs and Satyrs frolicked through the dewy blades of grass, and he wasn't surprised to find minor Gods taking lovers in the public space of the courtyard. Greeks weren't shy with their sexual advances.

"Dabi, my angel of darkness, you made it!"

The exclamation should have caught the immortal by surprise, but it didn't, because the Sun God nearly always found a way to stir him away from a task and to him. Dabi bowed respectfully, before rising. Mischief filled those ancient eyes and where others might find it terrifying for a God to regard them that way, He remained unnerved.

"No need for all the formalities we are two sides of the same coin my dark one, now tell me how Thanatos is keeping a pretty face as yourself entertained in that treacherous underworld?"

He didn't flinch when the skilled hand of a musician caught his chin, tilting Dabi's face this way and that. Apollo grinned, and the raven-haired male knew he was expecting an answer.

"I get by fine, there's plenty of things to do. Many souls to fetch and bring in for Lord Hades' judgment," He finally said.

"Mm and tons of skirts to frolic in I'm sure, not sure about the men down there though. Unless you bed your master."

Dabi felt a wave of revulsion spread through him, and he opened his mouth to reply that he wasn't simply death's whore but his respected adviser. Apollo wasn't the first to make such a comment, the male was particularly close with his master, but it had never been in that manner.

"Lord Apollo, excuse my interruption but my master is going mad looking for you, if you'd please seek him out, it will save us all a terrible tantrum."

The voice that had approached was sultry, it wrapped around Dabi like a warm breeze. The rage building inside of him from Apollo's words had settled, and the God's hand that gripped his chin fell away. An exasperated sigh left Apollo as the two of them turned to meet the other who had approached him. Warm lined brown eyes feathered by thick lashes looked up expectantly, it took Dabi a moment to realize that the other was a man.

"Ahh," the god sighed as if remembering something – "right, I promised to speak with Eros after the council ended. If you two don't mind, I'll be going. A pleasure to see you Dabi as always, Hawks," Apollo said before leaving the two alone.

"Thank you, I suppose." Dabi's words were reluctant as he looked down at the short man.

Ash blond hair hung loose framing a sharp jaw, the other wore an assortment of gold jewelry which Dabi noted first due to the others' lack of clothing. The blond wore nothing but slacks, even his feet were bare though his back was adorned with large crimson wings that were spread out as if saying,

_'Hello, please touch me.'_

Dabi resisted the urge, something was off about the other male and the raven-haired male didn't know what it was until Apollo's words settled.

_Eros, Master..._

No wonder he felt so drawn in by the presence of the other. The man Apollo called Hawks was the infamous apprentice of Eros, God of Love. Dabi hadn't spent much time with Lord Eros, he wasn't exactly Dabi's kind of acquaintance. Arrogance dominated the other's posture, attractively bowed lips pulled back to display a vibrant smile.

"Don't thank me, My Master actually did want to find him, and I prefer that the winter solstice isn't ruined by a whining God of Love. Plus no one wants to witness Apollo's public display of affection," Hawks said.

Dabi tensed at that, "There wasn't going to be any display of anything."

Dabi's words were firm but Hawks only let out a string of laughter. "Are you sure about that? he did call you his dark one," The man's voice was teasing and those distracting wings fluttered with what seemed like amusement.

"I do not belong to anyone," he stated. Hawks arched a single brow, his amusement seeming to grow from Dabi's reaction to his taunts. "Never mentioned a thing about belonging to anyone, even so, you're an odd one you know. Most would beg on their knees for the handsome sun God to bed them," Hawks eyed the other as he spoke, creating an immensely annoyed Dabi.

"I'm not most and I don't beg," He snapped. He didn't understand why this council was becoming much more unbearable than any other he had attended, Dabi felt targeted. Turning on his heel, he made way for somewhere else. Anywhere else that was away from these idiotic divine beings. It took him a moment to realize that Hawks was following.

"Is there a reason why the chicken is trailing me?" He called over his shoulder earning a few snickers from bystanders not turning nor stopping to speak properly to the other.

Hawks scoffed, "Chicken? That's a new one, also rude unless you're calling me a meal then I suppose that's a compliment."

The male had to let that small remark sit for a moment before he fully grasped it, Dabi turned then, their bodies colliding from the abrupt stop on the raven-haired males' part. He decided not to focus on the sandalwood and fresh pine scent from the other.

"I'm calling you a chicken because of your size, it's not a compliment but I think a descendant of love would find it hard to believe someone would ever say something offensive to them, but as I said. I'm not most." Dabi's words were cool, eyes narrowed as they met the others.

"Chicken or not, you can't say I don't make an undeniably handsome one," Hawks words made Dabi press a hand to his forehead rubbing at his temple before turning to escape between rows of sacred olive trees.

"Why is your skin discolored like that?"

Hawks question caught him off guard, and he sensed another foreign feeling. Self-consciousness was it?

"Why are your eyes lined like that?" He spat back and that got an amused smile from the blond who jogged a few feet so that he now in front of Dabi, facing him as he took on the skill of walking backward.

"Just something I've done for centuries, going to answer my question now?" Hawks replied, jogging back a few more steps so that Dabi couldn't pass him. "It was my punishment from the judgment." He replied simply, brows furrowed as his brain raked the past that seemed so far from him now.

Hawks whistled, and Dabi felt uneasy under the others' gaze.

"That's one rough punishment, How about the steel? Staples?" His voice was curious, and the way Hawks tilted his head threatened to bring a smile to Dabi's lips. The genuine curiosity was endearing.

"That was Lord Thanatos' doing, he saved what skin he could, and to keep it in place he used these." Dabi brought his hand up to the ruined flesh beneath one of his eyes, a single finger tapping against the embedded silver.

"Does it hurt?" Hawks asked.

"Not really, no. I'm not sure what pain feels like anymore." This was a lie, just a single brush from a fingertip was enough to make him wince. Despite salvaging what skin, he could, Thanatos could not take away the constant pain from the raw skin.

His reply had been simple but the expression on Hawks face was overwhelming.

"That's depressing."

"It's not, spend a century serving death and you won't feel anything," Dabi replied.

* * *

"Even if I were to serve Lord Thanatos himself, I don't believe I'd become incapable of feeling."

Hawks had now found his way to Dabi's side, and the towering male had to remind himself not to reach out and throttle the damn bird for talking so much. He had concluded this conversation with the other minutes ago and yet here he was, still talking.

"You can't come to that conclusion unless you've done it, which I doubt is something you've given much thought," Dabi replied finally stopping in front of an ancient granite fountain. The fountain was decorated with a statue of the Olympian Goddess Athena.

He sat along the edge, closing his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts. His lips pulling down into a deep frown as he felt the light brush of feathers against his broad shoulders whilst ruffling the ends of his hair.

"It is something that has crossed my mind actually, what would it be like if I was able to feel nothing at all? Would my job be easier? I'm convinced that Lord Eros doesn't feel much."

Hawks words were a matter of fact and that caught Dabi's attention, those electric blue eyes opening for a moment to regard the other with a single arched brow. "What's so bad about making others fall in love or riding the sky with the little diaper and arrows?" Dabi knew this wasn't the actual job Eros or his disciples handled but the deep rouge that warmed the other males' cheeks pleased him.

"We both know, that's not what my duties consist of." It was Hawks turn to glare, and he noted the way the other nose crinkled up when attempting to look intimidating.

"Yes, I apologize for my cliché assumptions." Dabi grinned for the first time that evening, and the expression of the other smoothed out returning his grin with that obnoxiously blinding smile.

Dabi had to look away, his eyes now wandering over their surroundings. They had found a secluded area, away from the chaos of the celebration that was now in full spring. The man reached into his slacks, fingers running over the crested letter he was sent here to deliver to Ares from his master.

"Is there a reason why you have chosen to cling to me for the entirety of my time here? I am here to accomplish tasks, not frolic around in the festivities." Dabi's attention had returned to the other male as he spoke.

Hawks tilted his chin up towards the constellations that littered the night sky, legs swinging and Dabi watched as taunt muscles rippled at the slight movement.

"I suppose it's because I wanted to know you, it would be nice to make a friend who isn't an actual God." The male's words caught Dabi by surprise, no one had ever wanted to know him other than Tomura. Not since he wounded up taken from the fields of punishment and placed under his master's care.

"There are plenty of beings that come in and out of Olympus or even serve your Master that are not Gods," Dabi replied.

"I suppose you make a valid point, but the others aren't you. I've wanted to know you for some time, and do not ask me for reasons because I will not tell them to you. Not now at least, I have to assure you that I'll speak with you again. Even it's due to mere curiosity." Hawks' now returned his gaze and Dabi didn't know what to say in return.

"Friends then?" Hawks was the one to speak again, the silence passing between the two most unlikely allies made Dabi hold his own breath until the other held out a single hand for him to take.

Dabi's eyes flicked between the outstretched arm and the man who offered it, reaching out with his much larger one, he encased the fragility of Hawks'. With a slight squeeze and that infectious smile cascaded in his direction, Dabi found his voice.

"Friends," He confirmed.

"Then I'll see you around friend," and just like that the obnoxious male disappeared.


	2. The White Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So it’s true when all is said and done, grief is the price we pay for love.”  
> ― E.A. Bucchianeri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of violent death

_White, Touya despised the color, and he wasn't sure when his distaste for it came to be._

_Was it because of the vast empty walls of his father’s office?_

_He had become too familiar with the space that occupied most of his father’s attention, and someone else, he couldn't remember a face nor a name._

_Maybe it was the white tile of the kitchen, where he had cradled his youngest sibling as he screamed in pain from the boiling water that tore at flawless skin._

_Shoto had screamed for their mother, a mother who had taken her hate for her husband out on the son who reminded her the most of him._

_Possibly it had been the cramped room, that only knew the color white as a decoration, where their father had locked away their Mother as if she was an animal who needed to reflect on her actions, actions that came to be because of his fathers’ sick obsession._

_In the end, Touya never concluded what had caused it, but he wasn't grateful for what he saw in the mirror either._

_He was an image of his father, raging crimson hair paired with those electric blue eyes. He was more like his father than Shoto had ever been, but the difference between the two was the hate that raged in every part of him for Enji._

_He was the only one of the four, who truly resented him, even Shoto couldn't stop himself from caring for the monster they had as a father. Possibly his hate could have been stemmed from the abandonment he had been faced with when he proved to be useless to his father._

_Though he adored his mother, he couldn't quite forgive her either._

_He couldn't forgive her for what she had done to Shoto, and he couldn't forgive her for giving up. She had never tried to help, not with actions. Touya had felt the same abandonment from his mother as he had felt from his father._

_She had allowed them to fall into the total care of their father while she wasted away within the bleached walls of her cage, like a bird, whose captivity was safe for its own survival but not the family she had created as well._

* * *

_Touya now stood in front of his frantic mother his thoughts fleeing as his attention shifted to recognize the smell of burnt flesh. A growl followed by endless pounding against wood confirmed that his Father couldn't escape those lifeless white walls of his office._

_White would now become a hatred to his father as well._

_"You are good Touya, you are not him, don't do this."_

_The raven-haired male watched as the woman pleaded, arms reaching out to touch him, he flinched away from those outstretched arms. He didn't want to be touched by her, by any of them._

_They had been created out of hate; not love, they were sick. A family poisoned that would only poison everyone else around them._

_"We are a plague Mother; don't you see that? We are wrong, wicked, this is our salvation!"_

_"Touya! Please!"_

_Turning away from his mother, he closed his eyes for only a moment. He could not face her because the strength and the resolve that Touya had carved from hatred for his father might still falter at the fear in his mother’s eyes._

_"I'm sorry, but we are even now mother. You cannot forgive me as I could never forgive you," Touya tossed a lit match behind him, the screams that followed were only confirmation that the fire had eaten up the gas that soaked the carpet of what had been their living room along with Rei._

* * *

_It felt as hours had passed since he had started this flaming hell of his very own. Those very flames now licked at his bare feet, jeans were torn and burnt, the remnants of his white tank top had done nothing to protect his skin from the raging fire._

_His eyes fell on the burnt corpse of what had once been his mother. He remained in the only part of their home that hadn't yet completely been engulfed in fire and ash._

_The creaking of wood from their burnt stairs and silence from the loud banging confirmed that his father too was now gone._

_"I saved us, I saved us from the monsters we would become."_

_And even as Touya spoke those worlds his lip trembled as he began shaking his head, as his exhausted limbs dragged the lifeless bodies of his siblings towards himself._

_Touya's burnt hand pushed back the multicolored strands of Fuyumi's hair, leaning down he pressed a single kiss to her head before doing the same to Natsuo. They hadn’t been the reason he hated the world, their parents were. He had been determined to free them from the pain they had been subjected to endure within this house. This hell._

_And even though they seemed at peace, his heart sank in fear as the flames came closer to them. Touya pulled Shoto closer than the others, he loved his siblings, but Shoto had always been more to him. He looked now, at the blue lips of their youngest brother._

_"Please forgive me, this was the only way."_

_His words were hoarse, the inhalation of the smoke causing his lungs to ache as he tried to breathe to speak to his siblings for the last time. Panic had begun to fill him then, the lifeless bodies of three siblings surrounding him and the vengeful flames roaring closer. They licked at the fabric of Natsou’s jeans and Touya weakly batted at them with his bare hands before ripping the shirt from his body to smuggle the fire. “Please no, don’t,” Regret roared inside of Touya, grief smashing into him like ocean waves. ‘What had he done?’_

_“No, No, No, No,” Touya began to sob cradling Shoto’s head in his lap as he rocked himself back and forth, “No please, this isn’t what I wanted… why? Why did I do this!?”_

_"Gods forgive me I thought this was the only way!"_

_Fear and panic of what he had done finally settled._

_Touya screamed in rage, sobs exploding from him as he held Shoto close screaming as he watched the flames swallow the bodies of Fuyumi and Natsuo._

_The heat became unbearable as the flames rolled close, but he deserved to suffer, his siblings had passed painlessly but for no reason. He could have gotten rid of their parents and spared them but he hadn’t thought clearly._

_Touya knew now he would suffer along with his parents because he was no better than them after all. He would not see his siblings in the life beyond this one._

_"I don't care what happens to me, but please, I'm begging you all..."_

_Touya raised his brilliant blue eyes towards the heavens, as the roof began to cave in from the rising flames._

_"Give them another chance, a life they deserve, without pain."_

_"Please,"_

_His head fell, and Touya buried his face into the softness of Shoto's hair as the flames finally claimed them both._

* * *

Dabi awoke abruptly, his bare skin damp with sweat eyes adjusting to the welcoming darkness of his chambers. The male let out a shaken breath, pushing his tousled locks back. Tilting his head back he exhaled, observing the vast darkness above him until he made out the sound of another breathing.

It was light but not accidental. The intruder wanting to make themselves heard.

"Who's there?"

Blue flames sparked from his scarred hands, illuminating the face of a chalky-skinned male who wore simple ink-black robes, the intruder lips pulling up in an obscene gesture of amusement.

"Don't be so impetuous old friend, I assumed you would be ecstatic to see me."

Dabi frowned, turning away from the other hooded figure. He stood a soft sigh escaping his lips as he crossed the onyx marble floor, lighting the torches that littered the stone walls with the blue flames that danced along with his fingertips.

"Tomura,” Dabi replied, it’s always a pleasure.” He turned his attention back to the male that had been seated at the lip of his bed, “Though I'd appreciate if you would stop by to visit me when I'm not sluggish from a terrible slumber."

"Night terrors are still haunting you I see. Even after a century spent away from the mortal lands. What are they of now? You know I am always open to listen.”

Tomura moved from the space he had previously occupied, to settle himself on the arm of Dabi's lounging chair. The other didn’t occupy the same space for very long, and he had a habit of needing to face another when speaking to them. Dabi observed the others’ skeletal structure for a moment. Tomura gave off the impression that one could merely blow air in his direction and he would tumble into dust, though he certainly would not. Everyone in this realm knew that to be false.

Dabi had known Tomura from the minute Lord Thanatos had retrieved him from the fields of punishment. There wasn't anything weak about Tomura Shigaraki. In fact, he was one of the most feared beings within Olympus, mostly because one did not know what the other was capable of. Tomura had been wise to be skeptical of where and when to show his true power. Even so, the two of them had become close friends despite their differences in the beginning.

This simply meant Shigaraki wasn’t wrong when he referred to himself as Dabi's oldest friend, because that was the truth. He was his one and only friend that he trusted.

"It's always the same. The fire and that same family. I can never quite pin down who they are except for my own brother Shoto being present. They always refer to me as Touya, but for some reason, that doesn't feel right. I know my memory is rough and I don't remember anything about my mortal life other than my younger brother so I can’t just dismiss the dreams from not being possible memories, but I think I would at least remember my own name, for as long as I can remember I’ve always just been Dabi."

The other male pushed down the hood that had kept him obscured, leaving Dabi to take in the cracked skin of his friend. Tomura at first glance could come off as grotesque he supposed but despite the dryness of his skin and scars, he was a fairly attractive male.

Tomura’s crimson eyes studied him, and he could tell the other was contemplating what Dabi had just shared but Shigaraki’s hair caught him off guard. His attention leaving the dream he stared dumbfounded at the other.

"What the fuck did they do to your hair?" Dabi inquired.

Tomura frowned, the dead skin of his chapped lips more distracting due to the expression. Dabi's eyes studied the unnatural hairstyle, Shigaraki's usual mint blue locks had been pulled back into a short ponytail, wavy bangs hanging forward to frame the others' chalky skin and he couldn't help the rumble of laughter that escaped him. He looked a bit ridiculous.

"What do you mean? It's fine!" Shigaraki's hands self-consciously ran over his hair, and Dabi couldn't help grinning as he reached around the other for the clothes he had set out before he had fallen asleep.

"Pers is back from her time on the mortal lands, isn't she?"

Time was odd in the underworld; he could never keep track of where the mortal world was within its seasons. He slipped his arms into the silk fabric of the short-sleeved button-down, Shigaraki's hands automatically falling from his own hair to reach out and button-up Dabi’s shirt. This was the usual between the two males’ Tomura fussed over Dabi more than anyone else ever had.

Dabi watched as the other worked quickly, Tomura's pinky fingers always held out never coming in contact with whatever he touched. Dabi had become accustomed to the odd gesture, especially after inquiring why Tomura did so. He didn’t particularly feel like becoming dust at his friends’ feet by mistake, which was why he never objected to Tomura’s fussing.

"You know I cannot say no to her," Tomura's words were simple, and Dabi’s cobalt blue eyes watched as the other smoothed out his collar.

"Fair enough, Persephone is also quite persistent, I don't believe we could say no to the Queen of our domain even if we wanted."

Shigaraki leaned away from him once Dabi was deemed presentable in his own eyes, “That's true, Lord Hades would pulverize us, also you haven't seen Pers upset."

Dabi had reached for his slacks, changing into them as his brain raked over a time he had spent with The Queen of the Underworld when she was upset.

"Not entirely upset, but I have witnessed her sob into Cerberus's fur because she didn't have enough hands." He held up his own two hands, wiggling his long, elegant fingers in a teasing gesture and by Tomura's expression, he hadn’t found the joke amusing.

"Have you ever tried to pet Cerberus? It's heartbreaking to only give two of his heads the attention while the other stares into your soul with those lonely puppy eyes."

Dabi narrowed his eyes at his friends’ words, trying to decipher if the other was being humorous. By the seriousness in Tomura’s expression, he had not been joking. Turning, he reached for the inky metallic trench coat that hung over his bedpost. Once he had dressed, Shigaraki took that as a sign they would be leaving stood to his feet.

"As much as I enjoy your company Shiga, what is the real reason Lord Hades sent his emissary here?"

Tomura was silent for a moment, Dabi shuffled his feet as he awaited an answer. “I thought we were still on the subject of your nightmares,” replied Tomura and Dabi waved it off. He could go back to that momentarily, he wanted to know the reason for Tomura’s visitation.

"Lord Hades needs your assistance regarding some complications we are dealing with. He hadn't directly thought of using you of course, but another demanded your help."

This made the shadowed male furrow his brows, who would demand that Dabi be a part of whatever they needed to be done?

"Interesting, I suppose my lord knows about such as well?” Tomura nodded his head in confirmation and Dabi sighed. “Then you will lead the way I’m guessing?" Dabi spoke as Tomura turned to leave his chambers.

"As always."

* * *

The two men strode into the cavernous hall, turning once to avoid the many loops and alleys of his master’s home. The Palace of Thanatos also known as The House of Death was grand, and even after a century, there were rooms that not even he had explored. Dabi didn't acknowledge the servants' startlement at the sight of him and quickly bent at the waist to announce their respect to him and hades’ emissary.

He didn't care for the formalities, but he hadn't let the servants think that they didn't have to treat him as they would his master. The man enjoyed the respect he had within these vast walls.

"Do you think that your dreams are actually memories?" Tomura had broken their silence and Dabi turned his head to study the other figure who moved in silence beside him. Shigaraki had pulled the hood of his robe back over his ash blue locks.

"I'm not sure, though if they were, I'm sure I would remember them. It's as if I'm simply observing, trust me I know when my thoughts are mine. Tartarus is no friend to me nor my dreams."

Gravel littered from the cavern overhead at Dabi's words, Tomura shot the raven-haired male a murderous look. He supposed he shouldn't shit talk the deity that made up his home. The male still felt nauseous at the thought that they lived among the skin of another being.

"My apologies, I forgot."

Dabi followed Tomura as they made another turn, and the stoned walls became onyx sea glass. He had always wondered how and who had constructed the palace, it was breathtakingly beautiful, but it hummed with the threat of darkness and pain. This was to be expected from a palace built in Tartarus, the deep abyss modeled for the vilest and wicked creatures that had ever inhabited their world.

"It’s just an insinuation but it could mean that you are slowly regaining the memories of the events that led up to your death. You don't remember how you died, nor what you did to end up in the fields of punishment. Everyone believed that your punishment wasn't made fair despite not knowing the details. It’s the reason Lord Thanatos spoke for you and took you from the fields in the first place."

Tomura's words carried in a slight echo, and something shifted in him making him feel suddenly uneasy.

"What is this talk about fair punishments and death?"

Dabi halted, gaze moving from his friend to settle on the luminous towering figure who was settled back into a throne derived from aged bones. The sight would have been chilling if the figure who sat there wasn't the most alluring man Dabi had ever met. No matter how many times he faced his master he had the same reaction. The sight of Thanatos was always so alluring.

Luxuriant extensive strands of ink-black hair flowed freely over broad shoulders; a robe made of glimmering silver embodied the deep chestnut skin of the god. Massive wings spread wide from behind the man leaving Dabi to make out the familiar thick veins in their membrane. For a moment his thoughts had wandered to the obnoxious chicken he had met a few days back whose wings had been so different.

Where Hawks' wings had seemed comforting to touch, these radiated the threat of danger. They were neither feathered nor bright in color in fact they were slick and had multiple ridges that reminded Dabi of a bat’s wings, even in the darkness of their color.

"Master,” Dabi’s spoke the title with affection and respect as he brought himself down to one knee in front of the other, head bowed forward and from the rustle of fabric across the marble floor he knew Tomura must have been bowing as well. Not as drastically as Dabi would, which was to be expected.

Thanatos was a powerful god, but he was a minor god nonetheless, and Shigaraki served Hades where he had become The Lord of the Underworlds Emissary. His friend and his master shared the same coin of power, which made something like pride swell in his chest to call someone like Tomura a friend.

"Dabi, my son," Thanatos spoke softly. He could hear as the God had brought himself down from the Throne, he had occupied minutes before. Gentle, tentative fingers slid along Dabi's temple, mapping a line down the slope of his prominent cheekbones before hooking under his chin causing the raven-haired man to shiver. Thanatos raised Dabi's face in his own direction, and Dabi had lost his thoughts as his eyes met the Gods own that was a reflection of starlight.

His master’s eyes portrayed an image of constellations, multiple colors mixed along with the cosmic color of eternal darkness.

"What were the two of you speaking of?"

Dabi sensed Tomura's burning gaze, it was clear his friend didn't want Thanatos knowing of their conversation about his death, nightmares, nor his punishment. Shigaraki respected the God of Death, but it didn't mean he enjoyed his company nor trusted him. He had made Dabi quite aware of that, but Dabi had no reason to mistrust his Master.

"My punishment, and the events that led up to it. I continue to have these strange dreams and I can't decipher what it means."

Thanatos's lips pulled back in a lovely smile, and Dabi continued to meet the gods' eyes as the other spoke, "What led up to your punishment doesn't matter my child, don't plague your thoughts with such torment."

"Yes, because if you knew anything about who you were before it would become such an inconvenience for our Lord Thanatos," Tomura's words cut in like a knife, making Dabi cringe from the hostility that coated them.

Thanatos smiled once more in his direction before releasing him, turning his attention now on Hades' Emissary who raised his chin as if challenging the other God.

"What false ideas you preach Tomura. I gain nothing from Dabi not remembering his previous life nor do I know of it. Only the fates, his jurors, and your Lord Hades would know those details. If it concerns you so much, I'm sure you could frolic in your Queen Persephone's bed for the answers. We all know her husband has a slip of a tongue around his wife.”

Dabi's eyes widened at his master’s accusation, though Tomura gave no indication that what the God had said was true nor bothered him, the only inclination he had been bothered by the comment was the crimson of Tomura’s gaze seemed to catch fire for mere seconds before relaxing. Dabi stood to his feet, watching as Thanatos found his way back to his throne.

"I can speak to Hypnos, order him to create a tonic that could help you with your night terrors Dabi. If that is something you want to consider." The raven-haired male-only nodded his head, indicating that he would consider it. “I did not see you upon your arrival back to the palace after the meeting of the gods, were you able to successfully deliver my message to Ares?”

Dabi’s thoughts ran back to the meeting, and how he had been sidetracked by Hawks. He had still been able to deliver the message of course and greet the other Gods before leaving the festivities. “Yes, I did. Lord Ares said he would consider sending you aid if possible but he claims that he has his own hands full at the moment.”

Thanatos nodded, sighing irritably. Dabi figured that was not the answer his Master had planned on from the god of war. Ares though was a prick, a selfish conceited bastard. It had taken a lot of convincing to even get him to read the damn message, to begin with.

"Will you please inform your apprentice of what is going on so that I can get back to Hades. He grows impatient, we have wasted enough time,” Tomura cut in. Thanatos narrowed his eyes in Shigaraki's direction before turning to look back at Dabi,

"Tomura is correct, the Olympians are growing restless. I am surprised you didn’t catch wind of it when you were on Olympus, I do suppose Zeus is doing his best to keep it silent. There has been a breach in my borders that has stirred up a bit of chaos. Mortals are dying in the same way in the mortal lands which have annoyed the fates plus there is a larger issue as well...”

"Eros's wife is missing, stolen from her chambers days ago."

The voice that cut in over Death caught Dabi's attention as well as Tomura's. "Hawks," hissed Shigaraki, his jaw clenching as he regarded the new figure entering the throne room.

"I told you to wait until I had spoken with Dabi," Tomura said, and Dabi himself couldn't believe the damned winged male was standing right there in his home. In the depths of the Underworld, where he had the nerve to wear a soft coral sheer button-down. "You were taking too long, and I was growing impatient," Hawks replied.

Dabi was still distracted by how odd the image of Hawks here felt to him. Though Hawks' choice of clothing should have been the least of his concern it still irritated something within him. Dabi didn't understand the point really for the other to bother clothing himself if he insisted on everything being completely transparent other than his slacks. Those familiar honey brown eyes were lined in their usual ink black, waves of blond locks framing his sharp facial structure.

"Dabi,” Hawks grinned, “it's a pleasure to see you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope February has been kind to all of you, here is chapter two. As you can tell if you read the original dancing with death there have been changes, to the reuploads to these chapters. I want this fic to be the best it could be and to want to have the urge to continue it. I lost my motivation with it previously because I didn't like how it was going previously so here's to hoping I get it right this time and all of you still enjoy it!


End file.
